Dulkara Tenmir Midnum
Dulkara, full name Dulkara Akkil Nina Tenmir Midnum, is the Gasan of Nasig. She is the longest serving planetary governor in the history of the Hierarchy, and is now nearing the end of her long life. In her youth, Dulkara was a famous Midnum commando and military leader. Personality Dulkara is a formidable mixture of strength and compassion -- like an intimidating mother. The source of all Dulkara's strength is her unshakable willpower. She relentlessly pursues her goals and objectives, pushing through any personal discomfort in order to get the job done. It is almost impossible to intimidate her, and she won't back down from a position unless the opposing argument is factually superior to her own. She typically sees herself as the most capable person in any room, thus why she's sought out leadership positions throughout her life, but will readily defer power to anyone who is better suited for specific tasks. Though a lethal soldier, Dulkara does not have an aggressive personality -- nor does she seek out violence. She chose a military career purely because that's what she "was good at." During martial arts tournaments in her youth, Dulkara discovered that she actually felt more focused and centered in the midst of strife. She's never understood why that is, but she has embraced it nonetheless. She finds comfort in the "flow" of combat. As such, she rarely thinks poorly of those she fights. Conflict is merely her job. Dulkara is also very maternal, showing great care and concern for those under her protection. When commanding a single unit of commandos, she used to host "family" dinners and serve all her soldiers tea. She always purchased or made gifts for their birthdays, keeping all their birthdates written in a journal. She demanded that everyone under her command live up to their full potential, and she assisted them in whatever ways she could, whether they needed a shoulder to cry on or a swift kick in the ass. This urge to care for those under her protection also extended to the citizens of Nasig. She actively helps those in dire situations, contributes to community events to boost public morale, and has even been known to threaten schoolyard bullies if she finds out a student is being picked on by others. Though revered by the population, she also moves freely through the public without needing or wanting a personal guard. She takes her duties as gasan very seriously, trying her best to live up to the ancient ideals of the rank. Now elderly, Dulkara has lost much of her physical strength. Her mind, however, is still quick and cunning. She can still readily outperform and outwit her opponents -- especially because many people now underestimate her abilities due to advanced age. Biography Early Life Dulkara was born in the Midnum province of Eshduri, the human homeworld. The Tenmir clan was ancient, having formed during the dawn of the urum era, but was on the verge of extinction at the time of her birth. There were only ten members of the Tenmir family living on the traditional family estate, and most of their once expansive property had already been gifted to other clans. Dulkara attended school in a quiet, mountainous region of the Midnum province. She was fond of playing strategy games throughout her youth, and was usually able to best people twice her age. In her free time, she studied military history and martial arts. She attended a reputable martial arts academy throughout her youth, specializing in the subari style -- which focuses on quick strikes and energy redirection. She proved to be a gifted athlete. She had an undefeated fighting record as a student and won numerous martial arts tournaments. She briefly considered becoming a professional fighter. Start of Military Career As with all Midnum youth, Dulkara was conscripted into the military upon reaching legal adulthood. Due to her scholastic achievements and athletic background, she was invited to join a multitude of military training programs, but ultimately decided to become a Midnum commando. She graduated from the program at the top of her class, and was best known for her icy, no-nonsense demeanor. Her first deployment was to the Kitum'Rah, a large destroyer operating on the edge of Midnum territory. She initially served with a unit of the 302nd commando warband. Superior officers made note of her efficient and reliable performance in the field. She was soon given command of her own unit. They were nicknamed the "Hellchasers." Most of the twenty soldiers initially placed under her command would remain in her service for the rest of their lives, refusing promotions or transfers to more prestigious assignments. Dulkara's team largely conducted special operations, extracting at-risk personnel from hostile situations and boarding vessels owned by interstellar crime syndicates. Some boarding operations were conducted in deep space at interstellar transit speeds (roughly 0.7c), while the Kitum'Rah exchanged fire with the ship they were attempting to seize. Liberation of Nasig A rogue organization known as the Outlander Union seized control of Nasig, a once-barren planet that had been made habitable through long-term terraforming. Nasig was sparsely populated, as most colonists were there strictly to oversee the terraforming process. Shortly before it was to be opened up for general settlement, the heavily armed Outlander Union took over the planet's major settlements and declared independence from the Hierarchy. They kept the Midnum colonists as hostages. Urum Midnum responded immediately and dispatched a small fleet to retake the planet -- a fleet which included the ''Kitum'Rah. ''Dulkara was promoted to warband commander just before the liberation began. Over five thousand troops were placed under her leadership. She was ordered to soften Nasig's surface defenses in preparation for a full invasion. It was a high risk operation that was projected to have a significant casualty rate. Dulkara was undeterred, vowing to eliminate hostile forces without damaging the planet's infrastructure. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Urum Midnum